Hating That I Love You
by pinkkoala213
Summary: Green could go on and on about how unreliable and horrible Blue could be. But hey, didn't love win in the end? Oldrivalshipping/Guriburu Oneshot. R&R!


Sorry for the lack of updates. My internet has been down, but it's back (yay!). This is just something I came up with really quick. It's inspired by Forever the Sickest Kid's song "She's a Lady." Sorry if it seems rushed, or seems like there's not enough background! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON MANGA/ADVENTURES.**

**X**

"Blue, you're still coming with me, right?" Green asked the brunette. She turned around, and gave him a look. "Of course I am, silly! Why would I leave you alone with all these crazy girls?" Blue scoffed. Green smiled in appreciation, and the two kept walking.

Green had been invited to birthday party by one of his fangirls. At first, he flat out said no. But the girl apparently went hysterical, and threatened to hurt anyone close to Green. Not wanting any harm done, Green accepted the invitation. Now, a week later, he was here, trying to find the party room. Luckily Blue had agreed to accompany him to make sure things wouldn't get out of hand.

"Lemme see your card for her." Blue said, and held out her hand. Green took out the piece of paper, and handed it to her. She looked over the folded pink paper, and read the inside. "Wow, this sucks." she criticized, and handed it back to him. Green glared. "Gee, thanks. What do you, master of birthday cards, have to say about this?" he sneered.

"I don't know, I was just saying what I thought." she shrugged. Green was about to flip out at her critic/skeptic attitude, but remembered that she was here, helping him out. He took in a deep calming breath to clear his head.

They stopped outside a grand hall door with balloons surrounding the doorframe. Thumping music was heard outside of the hall. Blue turned to him. "Well, this is it. Are you ready?" she asked. "Yeah…I think." Green shakily responded. Blue patted his face gently. Then she opened the door, and they were blinded by neon strobe lights.

Upon Green's entrance, joyous screams began erupting. They had walked right onto a runway that led to a stage in the center of the room. There were railways and guards lined on the runway, but he could still see (and feel) lots of girls grabbing or touching his upper body, making him uncomfortable. He knew that they were just fangirls, and wouldn't do him any harm. Thankfully, Blue was right beside him, guiding him through the crowd.

A chair was in the center of the stage, a spotlight shining down on it. Green was separated from Blue, and grabbed by different people who sat him in the chair.

Green looked, and saw Blue walking towards the exit. "Blue!" Green shouted, and the girl walked back to him. "Yes?" she asked. "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded. "Um, leaving?" she told him. "You can't! You promised!" he pleaded. "The only thing I promised was to take you here. Besides, these girls won't harm you. Don't worry, I've made sure." Blue assured him.

Green glared at the girl in front of him. "I hate you so much, you know that?" he muttered to her. "Sorry, didn't catch that!" Blue said back. "Besides, what would you do without me?" she reminded him. Green still glared at her. "Yeah right. I'd trade you any day, you traitor." he muttered angrily. Blue stuck her tongue out and winked. "Enjoy your night!" she laughed, and walked out. Green glowered after her. Even if he did hate her, he knew that he was in love with her.

He growled in annoyance, and braced himself for the mental pain that was about to come.

**XX**

"You know where you're going, right?" Blue piped from the backseat. Green clenched his fists around the steering wheel of his car. "Yes, Blue." he grumbled. "Just making sure…again." she sang.

"Why are you back there, anyway? Why don't you sit up here?" Green asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror. "Well, of course I'm not sitting up there. I don't trust you." she told him. "I'm not the one who should be having trust issues, especially after all those horrible things I experienced at that birthday party last week." Green reminded her.

Blue laughed, the sound filling the car. "You and I both know how much you enjoyed it. Besides, you made some money off it, didn't you?" she pointed out. Green nodded; he had made some good money. Unfortunately, it was from his cleffa-impersonation dance, and the money was thrown at him from the crowd. He shivered at the memory.

"You drive so slowly. Hurry up, we don't have all day. Yellow said to be there at 5 o' clock sharp. It's already 4:57, and I don't recognize anything around here." Blue commented. Green stiffened at her comment. To be honest, he didn't recognize the area either. But, admitting that would be agreeing with Blue, which he couldn't do.

"Would you please be quiet? We're on the right road, relax." Green told her, and made a right turn, hoping to see something familiar.

"I still don't recognize anything…" Blue sang.

"You're not helping! Besides, shouldn't you be grateful that I'm even giving you a ride?!"

"Why would I be grateful that we're lost?!"

"LISTEN, WHO'S DRIVING THE CAR?!" Green shouted back.

"Obviously someone who didn't read the map!"

They were so busy arguing, Green almost ran over a watermelon that was in the street. He slammed on the brakes, and felt Blue's head slamming behind his seat. The car was soon filled Green's laughter and Blue's cursing at him. Then Green realized…there was a watermelon in the street.

He looked across the street to see where the fruit could have come from, and saw two more watermelons resting on the sidewalk in front of a house. He then realized that it was indeed Yellow's house. "Hey, this is Yellow's house. I told you we weren't lost." Green told Blue, and got out of the car with her.

"Alright, let's go then." Blue muttered. Green turned to her and stared. It was the first time Green actually got a good look at her today. She was wearing a pink dress that ended above her knees. It was strapless and had a white lining. Her brown hair was flowing behind her. Green blushed when he saw how great she looked. "Quit staring at me, you creep." Blue smirked, and skipped up to Yellow's front door. Green glared after her. _She's very attractive, _he thought, as he followed her into the house, _but full of it as well._

**XXX**

"Blue, what do you need? I'm not free all the time you know." Green said, walking up to the picnic table where Blue was sitting. She looked at him. "So, what is it?" Green asked as he sat down beside her and rested his elbows on the table.

Blue shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "What's wrong with you?" Green asked again. "Green…I like you." she murmured. Green couldn't believe his ears. Not only was Blue confessing to him, she was also returning his feelings. "W-what?" Green stammered.

Blue looked at him with timid eyes. "I really like you." she repeated. Green smiled. "Well, I li-" He stopped himself. This was Blue in front of him. Blue. The one who left him with all the crazy fangirls. The one who drove from the backseat. The one who made fun of every mistake he made. Green's genuine smile changed to a cocky smirk.

"Yeah right, nice try." he scoffed. Blue looked at him in confusion. "Wait, what?" she asked.

Green scooted closer to her. "Don't think I don't know your tricks."

"What tricks?!"

"Gee, Blue. You almost got me, but I hate to break it to you, I'm not that stupid!" Green told her, and stood up. "Man, I can't believe I actually agreed to come here!" he added.

He finally thought he had her all figured out. This was just another joke of hers, probably to get something from him, like his money or a favor. "You think you're so crafty, thinking I would fall for this, but-" A small hand made contact with Green's cheek, making him stop talking. A loud smack rang throughout the park they were in.

Green looked in front of him, and saw Blue staring at him, her eyes full of hurt. "I can't believe you, Green Oak. I finally confess to you, and you take it as a joke?!" she shouted. Green then realized that there was no evil plan; this was the real thing. "B-Blue, I-" he stammered, but she turned and ran away. "Blue! Come back! I didn't realize it!" he shouted, but she was still running. "I'd gladly take you…any day." he whispered to himself.

He sat back on the bench, and got to work on a plan of his own.

**XXXX**

Blue walked into Yellow's yard. She was surrounded by people, food, and balloons. Upbeat music was playing, despite the fact that it was nighttime. "Blue!" Yellow shouted, and ran to her. The two exchanged a hug. "I have a present for you. Come with me!" Yellow told her, and grabbed her hand to take her somewhere.

"Yellow, I appreciate the 'random party' invite, but don't you think this is a little extreme?" she asked. She looked around, seeing lots of familiar faces. Yellow led her to a clearing in the crowded, and threw her in. Blue staggered from the sudden force, but stood up. "Have fun!" Yellow cheered, and walked back to the edge of the crowd. Blue was in the center, with one other person. Green was standing there. _Oh no…_ Blue thought. She hadn't seen Green in a week; since her confession. _What is he doing?_

"Blue." Green spoke. He walked over to her, grabbed her hand, and led her to the center. Blue slipped her hand out of his. "What, Green?! I don't think I have anything to say to you, especially after last week." she fumed. Green just nodded, smirking. Blue got even angrier.

"That stupid smirk! I hate it when you do that. I just want to wipe it off your face!" she screeched. The crowd around them was a little scared, wondering why Green wasn't yelling as well. Green was still smiling, and walking closer to Blue. She kept backing away, but he grabbed her arm. She tried to make him let go, but she stopped and looked in his eyes. He just smiled at her, and seeing him made her smile herself.

Suddenly, Green went in and kissed her. In front of everyone. As soon as the kiss was over, he embraced her, and everyone around them cheered. "Blue, I love you." he whispered in her ear, still holding her. "I love you too, Green," she whispered back. "...And I know you're excited, but let's keep this appropriate." she added, and she slipped out of his grip and ran off.

Green looked after her, confused, and then looked down. His eyes were met with the sight of his black plaid boxers, and his pants around his ankles. Laughter roared among the crowd, and he saw Red and Yellow come to his side, asking if he needed help, but they were laughing as well. He pulled up his pants quickly, and glared after Blue. He could see her at the edge of the crowd, looking back at him with a wink before disappearing into Yellow's house.

Even if he was mad at the brunette, he knew that he wouldn't want her any other way. "That girl…" he angrily muttered, and chased after her with a smile.


End file.
